Strifecta
by CultTickler
Summary: Karkat is very flushed for a certain pair of people! Cute OT3, hope to write more soon! Multi-chapter. Dave x Karkat x Jade, Davekat/Davejade/Jadekat, JadeDaveKat. Rated T for language and some content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loves!

It's been a long while since I felt any desire to write fanfiction, but hopefully you see a little bit more of me again from now on! I'm back with a new pen name and new OTPs, so let us set sail! I really do hope you enjoy my new works and that my new, more mature style.

Cheers

~Dragon now Cultie

Be the Short, Alarmed Troll ==

Your name is Karkat Vantas and really suck at redrom. And blackrom… Anything with a 'rom' in it really. CDrom included.

You have just discovered by some grace of whatever deity might truly rule over you that you, in fact, still have the capacity and thinkpan stability to feel flushed for someone. How about that? You shocked yourself when you realized it.

They are everything you've ever wanted out of a matesprite; they are not like you in the slightest. That's a true load off your shoulders. And then, there's the way they treat you. You argue, but you don't feel the sting of reproach. When you laugh with them, you do it so much you cry, instead of the usual things that set you off while self-loathing drags salt-ladled feelings down your cheeks.

Their physical attributes are not too bad either. Maybe not trollian attractive but... Whatever past you thought, that intolerable, jack-shit preaching, bulge-muncher, this could work. If you tried. _Really tried._

You kind of cringe that you fell for them in the first place, as back then, with this whole thing started, you would've rather had relations with an vase than you would them. They were disgustingly pathetic, but they worked hard and succeeded and now... Possibilities flickered against your skull. Endlessly wondering, you indulged one little nagging thought about them, and then a whole world opened in front of you

Only problem… As if having flushed feelings for just one creature wasn't enough! But two?! Seriously Vantas, you're screwing yourself over BIG TIME. You seem to have an inherent knack for getting your gray ass into unfathomably complicated situations that, with the use of any sense, you would be able to avoid. And yet, as opposed to all the other methods of gratuitous self-destruction, this gives a rare feeling of… Hm.

The closest thing, you suppose, would be a feeling akin relief. Who better to hurt you than those you love the most? It would be a privilege, you muse, if they even acknowledged your feelings, let alone so much as to reject them. Just being close was enough for you, for now.

So now the true dilemma. What do you do about it?

Your romantic senses urge you to confess the profound and undeniably stupid feelings of tenderness towards the objects of your desire and take whatever they offer you. Continued friendship, rejection, maybe, _just maybe_, even a courtship.

The pragmatic, leaderly side tells you to snap the fuck out of your stupid little day dream and terrorize your affection so that it cowers in the corner and doesn't show how weak you are. Weak with longing, with hope… Auspticing is one thing, but three in a flushed quadrant? You must be out of your mind. You aren't a leprechaun, after all. And yet the worthwhile triumph your heart would sing should such dreams come to fruition in your lonely life...

Oh Gog, now you're spouting poetics. You really do have it bad.

Well, you have to do something. Despite it's harshness, your pragmatic side won't let you just sit idly by like the weakling you don't want to be. You have to do something! You're fucking Karkat Vantas; alpha troll, commander-and-fucking-chief.

You will do something and you will do it with all the troll gusto you possess!


	2. Chapter 2

Be the cute girl with the glasses ⇒

Your name is Jade Harley, and you are fiddling with the concept of romance.

You never really gave it much thought, only knew that it might happen in time. Your crush, a certain Mr. Coolkid McStrider, returns your affections with gusto. You're pleased that this endeavour has worked out in both your favors. You really haven't put a label on anything, although you've agreed to a monogamous relationship. You hold hands and occasionally kiss. Plus you hang out all the time, and that's awesome!

Dave really is a sweetie. You got lucky. you tell him so a lot when he has his headphones on at his turntables, when he can't hear you. Oh how flustered he gets when you praise him, it's cute!

Speaking of cute, you ran into Karkat again. Captain Sass-mouth of the Loud regiment has been acting weird. The Low-blood has been incredibly quiet and fidgety lately, very unlike his normal, ranty self. You wonder if he could be having nightmares again.

He makes eye-contact with you, and you see his pupils dilate rapidly. You wonder if something is wrong. Did you scare him because you didn't make any noise when he first stepped into the room?

You adjust your glasses in time to see said troll duck into one of the many hallways on the meteor. Gosh, he's really fast!

He's generally not so jumpy, and you worry further. Karkat might not be your favorite troll, but once you got to know him, you realized he wasn't as bad as all that. Just different.

Honestly, you're friends with most of the other trolls, and you believed them when they said he wasn't a total jerk. His moments of self loathing were highly debilitating both socially and emotionally, and you felt for the guy. Besides, you bonded in-game, however brief the shared moments were.

Gee, Karkat really seemed weirded-out. You feel the deep need to help one of your troll pals, and wonder briefly how to go about it…

You should go grab Dave to investigate! He's pretty keen with these things, being the cool kid he is. Even if he isn't very good at it, deliberating with someone else is always helpful to you. He could also know where Rose is, and she can give him an impromptu therapy session. Karkat could just need to someone to talk to, after all.

You spring from your perch at the counter and go to find your Strider. Tee-hee, you have a feeling the two of you will take this... _in stride_.

…

Oh boy. John is really beginning to rub off on you. Gotta watch out for that.


End file.
